Hung Over You
by KatieSchuester
Summary: Season 1 Will/Emma. In an affair.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll leave her," Will ran his fingers through the beautiful gingers locks. Her head was lying on his naked chest. His arms were round her, and she felt safe. Safer than she'd ever felt anyone. Even if they were in a hotel room, the only place they could show their love.

"You wouldn't." Emma whispered in reply. Her eyes were filled with pain and he kissed her forehead.

"I would. I don't love her like I love you."

"But she's pregnant with your child. Do you not love the child?"

"Of course I do. But I love you the most. And I know for a fact that if you didn't love me, you wouldn't be lay here with me."

Emma's eyes widened. All of what he said was truth, but it pained her to admit it. Having an affair with a married man for the past 6 months made her feel shame. Her catholic parents would shun her if they found out, it was adultery. Affairs were messy, but Emma liked every to be tidy. Their relationship would never be tidy.

She wasn't sure how to reply, so she kissed him. He eagerly accepted and she went on to straddle him, running her tongue on the bottom of his lip. He opened his mouth eventually and their tongues rubbed together in a duel of passion.

"This is what I want." He whispered in ear and she pulled back.

"You want this to be more than just fucking each other."

Will gasped with the words seeming so alien escaping her lips.

"Emma, it was not fucking, it was making love. I love you."

She sat up for a moment gazing at the specimen beside her. Not one of them spoke; compared to just an hour earlier when they had torn each other's clothes off and moans had filled the room. Passion, love and emotions had coursed through both of their veins.

"It's hard to say if I love you back."

"What do you mean?" Will sat up and rested himself against the back board of the bed.

"Well, if I said I loved you, I'd be hung over you forever, because I could never imagine being with someone else. But you will always be with that someone else."

"I told you, I'll leave her."

"That child needs you. I don't need you." She bit her lip after she said the final sentence.

"Yes, you do need me Emma. I could see it when we first met. We both needed each other desperately, and look how we ended up. In bed together, when you have a fiancé by the name of Ken Tanaka, who you don't even love and only agreed to marry because you wanted me and me in a relationship that I hate with a woman I find hard to stay with each day." His eyes were full of lust as he turned to her.

"But what would you do when the child came? No more sneaking around with me on your Saturday nights when you're supposed to be out with the guys."

"We'll see when we get there, but in the meantime, I want to spend most of my time with you. Because I love you."

"Why do you love me? In your wife words, I'm just a ginger freak who can't sleep unless all of her shoes are in a row." The words hurt as they had rolled off her tongue.

"Let's see. I love everything about you. You have the most beautiful face I've ever seen in my entire life, especially those doe eyes. They lighten up a room every time. I love the way you wear those little plastic gloves and they crinkle and make the cutest sounds I've ever heard in my life. I love the way you style your gorgeous ginger hair and how it smells like strawberries. Every time I run my fingers through it, it feels like silk. I love your body as well, as it is so sexy. I love your cute little accent and the way you moan my name every time I make love to you. A southern belle and I wanted you all for myself. I'll never forget the first time I saw you; I wanted to get down on one knee and propose right on the spot right then, even if I was married. "

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek after his speech.

"I love you too, so much."

Will kissed her cheek and she began to speak again.

"Every time you go home to _her, _jealously sparks through me, because I want you all to myself. I want you to be mine and only mine."

"Every time you go home to him, I don't like him, touching you because I feel like I own you."

"You do own me." She admitted, while he admired her confession.

"I want us to be a real couple. Desperately."

They remained silent for a while, just watching each other. Emma was surprised at herself, how she could survive being a bed that the sheets probably hadn't been washed with a naked married man, but she couldn't imagine herself in another place.

She looked at the clock. "Will, we'd better go."

"I want to stay here forever." He lay on his side facing her. "Don't go."

"We have too though."

"No we don't, I want to spend a night with you Emma."

She wanted to stay with him so badly, but she had to refuse. "I can't. What would you say to Terri?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." Emma slipped out of the bed and started to dress herself. Will watched her as she did so, admiring her figure. Finally, he got of the bed and put on his boxers and jeans.

They were both dressed and turned to face each other.

She bit her lip; she wanted him so much again. Next to her was the wall she had been pressed against just a couple of hours ago where he had roughly kissed her in desperation.

"Are you sure Emma?" he asked watching her expression. He walked over towards her.

"Not tonight." She whispered and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"But at some point?"

"Yes, I would…love that." She smiled for a moment. Why was she smiling? Will put his hand in his jean pocket and took out his wedding ring and her engagement ring. There was a silence while they both slid their rings on their fingers.

"One day, they'll be our rings. _Our _wedding rings."

"I wish I could believe you." She sighed as she walked to the hotel room door.

"Bye Will."

"Bye Emma." He replied as she stepped out of the door with a tear falling down her cheek.

**A/N: I had a dream about Will/Emma having an affair season 1 so I decided to write it I hope Emma isn't OOC, but yeahD: please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's moi. I know, I always forget to update fanfics and stuff, but lately I've been so busy and crap. I will get writing again fast and stuff I promise. Also, I've been suffering with writing block so this chapter had to be forced to be written. However, I'm glad I did write it as there doesn't seem to be enough smut on the wemma section at the moment, does there? This basically filled out my need…? Haha, this just went really awkward.**

**So yeah, smut warning and reviews make me happy. The good, the bad, the shitty, I want to know it all.**

**And I'm sorry if my smut is awful, I feel really weird after writing that. It's hard to describe, but yeah I feel pervy. **

**I've got an awesome idea for the next chapter so woohoo!**

XXX

The next weeks flew by. Constantly, they tried to see each other but things were difficult. Emma's wedding was in a matter of weeks to Ken Tanaka. Will had been invited and he had to go, but what would he do? Letting the woman he loved say the two important words 'I Do' to a man she didn't love at all? Then there was Terri who was giving birth to his child. He felt guilty enough as it was cheating on his pregnant wife with his engaged co-worker, but he couldn't do it. He had to end things with Terri, even if it wasn't the best choice. Just the thought of blowing Emma off, he couldn't do it. But how was he going to say no to the other? His head was messed up.

Emma bit her lip, as she sat in her office. She was going to see Will tonight and Ken had asked her to go out somewhere with him. She'd hastily refused saying that she had 'asthma' and said sorry, feeling guilty lying. It used to be easy, but now it was so difficult. Could she do this with Will anymore? She knew he was the one but she could not picture him leaving Terri. They were high school sweethearts and she was breaking them apart. Their marriage was being ripped to shambles and it was all her fault.

Will was extremely nervous for the outing. He didn't know how he was going to solve this issue. He knew Emma was going to regret her marriage, he already regretted his. She deserved so much more, perfection and bliss. Something he felt he could never give to her, or provide. He was sat in his office chair, grading some Spanish papers, buried in his work. If he could just leave and go and find Emma now… She was probably busy too. It was time to get all of her SAT Prep done after all. It was Friday night and tonight he would show her how much she meant to him. Tonight was the night he would play on those feelings.

Xoxo

It was seven o'clock on the dot. The time they would meet at the motel. It would have been nice if they could have gone out of town somewhere, but there was always that fear of getting caught. Any of the students could see them or even worse Sue Sylvester. The consequences they would have to face…

Emma switched the engine of her car off and stayed inside for a moment. _Be brave_, _you have to face him, _she thought to herself as she looked out of the window. The rain had begun to slowly patter against the windscreen of her vehicle making the outside feel dark and miserable. _Where was he? Why isn't he here yet? I need to go back home, I need to feel safe…_Safe. She never felt safety, no matter who she was with. It was 7:03 now, and he didn't seem to be coming.

_What if he's blowing me off?_ She thought her skin going pale. But it didn't seem like him to do that, he said he loved her, trusted her. Where all of those outbursts just shameless lies to make her feel less pity? How could he do this to her? Emma had trusted him with her heart, but it seemed like all he was doing was playing with it. Then when the game was over, he'd break it and leave it there forever.

Suddenly, headlights began to pull up onto the car park. Was it...? Yes it was, she could recognise his clunky old car from a mile away. Her breaths were inconsistent, rapid as he heard the engine swtch off. His dark silhouette took a step out, the rain weighing him down as he shut the door. He saw her sat there and her breath hitched again. She traced her finger, realising she had put her engagement ring in her handbag.

As he got closer, she saw his face was paler than usual. But that wouldn't matter would it? His hands quickly found the handle and opened the door.

"Hi."

Emma managed to let out a soft reply in return.

"Quick, are you going to let me stand here getting soaked in the rain?" He said it almost like a joke but now was no time to be joking around. She bit her lip, making her skin go a light shade of pink and shook her head. He watched her as she stepped out of the car and shut the door. The pair ran to the room and entered.

They were both soaking from the downpour. Her ginger curls had all fallen out and were now just waves. There was silence, as neither of the pair didn't know what to say. Will's white shirt had gone see through and his muscular chest was tight against the material. Emma licked her lips; her hazel eyes had fell to his chest. Her daydreams took over, she imagined running her hands down the contours with eager passion.

"Oh Emma, just admit it." He said finally breaking the silence, causing her to jump and look straight back into his loving eyes.

"W-we can't do this anymore." She said her voice was shaky and uneasy.

"You need to start thinking about you want." He said walking closer to her, coming dangerously close. She stepped back but he would not stop walking until they both ended up pressed against the wall.

"What DO you want Emma?" he breathed into her ear, making her began to pant.

The words slipped from her mouth. "I want you." His lips moved to her neck and began to leave wet kisses there. She finally let out a gasp and the nerves slowly began to disappear. Their lips pressed together as her hands found the buttons of his drenched shirt quickly making work of them open. This was slower than usual, it had to be special. She had finally managed to tug it open and slide it off his arms when his hands took the hem of her sweater to pull it over her head. She helped him and they both fell back onto the motel bed together.

"What do you want Em?" he said as his palms began to make work of unhooking her bra.

She moaned beneath him. This was probably going to be the last time they would ever be able to touch each other.

"I just want you to touch me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere, just please." Her eyes were so wide, as innocent. She was exposed and Will began to place kisses down her navel and back up to her naked chest. He chuckled as he saw the effect he had on her. She was so turned on by him.

His mouth fell to her nipples and she moaned in pleasure. God he made her feel so good, she writhed under him wanting more.

"Don't hold back Emma, let yourself go." He said in her ear as she flipped the hair of them over and began to kiss Will even more feeling his erection under his pants against her leg. God, he wanted he _that much? _She placed wet kisses down his damp chest until she reached the top of his jeans. Slowly, she unzipped and buttoned them, him helping her pull them of his legs leaving him in just his boxers with a very large bulge. Her hand traced it and he shuddered.

His hand fell to the back of her skirt and he pulled down the zip sliding it down her legs along with her panties. Oh god, she was so wet, he thought as he traced her folds with his finger. She bucked against his hand which made him begin to rub trying to find that spot that would make her go crazy. A strangled cry emerged from her lips in pleasure begging him to go faster. She was close, he could feel it.

"Oh Will please." she gasped as Will stuck another finger into her, her damp waves falling into her face. He admired her beauty as he carried on pleasuring her.

"I'm going to…" she whined. He decided there was only one way to finish her. He got down so that his tongue began to stroke her folds. This was going to send her over the edge.

"Emma, you taste so good." He sighed as he felt her coming close.

"Oh!" she all of screamed as she found the release she had been wanting. Will smirked as he got up and faced her. She was so beautiful, he thought as he saw her slim figure had began to press into him once again.

"Will, I need you."

"Baby, you have me," he began to stroke her hair as he pulled down his boxers. Now was time to finish the deed.

"I need you inside of me." She licked her lips, so desperate for him. He slid off the bed for a minute and went into his jean pocket obtaining the condom. He ripped the packaging and slid it onto his hard member, Emma looking at his toned back while he did so.

He got back onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance.

"God Em, I love you so much." He said while he slid into her softly. They began to rock together with each other, meeting their speeds and moving together as one. Emma was moaning in pleasure as his throbbing cock was hitting all the right spots inside of her.

"Emma, you're so tight, so beautiful." He sighed as she writhed underneath him. They both hit their climaxes shuddering as they did so. They fitted together so perfect, they were so in love.

He exited her and took the condom off his member to dispose. Emma got under the sheets as she watched him, she bit her lip. That wasn't supposed to happen again, this wasn't how she had pictured the situation in her head. They had had sex, again. No, she didn't regret it, but he was married.

He slid under the sheet next to her stroking her hair. "Stay with me tonight Emma, you promised me one night."

"Tonight?"

"The night is young. Stay with me please, do not go away again. I can't face the world out of here without you."

Why was he making her feel like this? "What about Terri?"

"She's with Kendra, come on Emma, I know you don't want spend this night alone." She couldn't find an excuse holding her back not to stay with him. She loved him, Terri was with her sister.

"Okay I will." She replied and his face lit up.

"This night will be the most amazing night of your life, I guarantee." He nodded and she let out a smirk. Why was she smiling in these circumstances, what was she doing?

Will was delighted. He'd finally be able to hold the woman he loved as he fell asleep against him. He'd often wondered how beautiful she was when she slept. Now, he could finally see, he could finally hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But neither of them knew, did they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for the lame chapter. I hope it's okay, and I can't believe there was no wemma in the finale. Ah well, at least we got the wemma sex in Nationals! Woohoo!**

**My other fics will be updated soon, so please be patient. This fic is sort of like a filler chapter for the next I guess so yeah, enjoyyyyyy. **

**-Katie xo **

Ken had dumped Emma. On their wedding day.

He knew Emma didn't love him, yet he still cared for her deeply.

Emma was relieved, but scared. She was alone, but then again, she always had been hadn't she? Will was with Terri, not her.

It had been a month after the encounter in the motel and Emma knew something was up. Her period was late. 2 weeks late to be precise, but she couldn't be pregnant could she? They'd used protection, they always had done. What was she going to do? If she was pregnant? There was no way the baby could be Ken's. They'd never had sex and they probably never would. Emma could never give herself to such a … filthy man.

She had no choice but to buy a pregnancy test. The trip to the pharmacy was traumatising, what is she saw people she knew? What if she saw a student? She had no choice, this had to be done.

Everything seemed foreign to her and she picked up the test and purchased it from the counter. And when she got home to use it, it felt even worse. She stared at the white stick feeling pressure already. The consequences if she was…

She did what she needed to do and waited for the results. Nervously, she tapped her foot quickly waiting for what felt like forever. Finally the results appeared on the small screen.

Two lines.

She was pregnant with Will Schuester's child.

And so was Terri Schuester.

XXX

"Will, where are you going? Why do you always seem to be out?" Terri asked while holding her 'baby bump' lay on the sofa. Terri could feel the tension in their marriage and she was unsure of how long she could act on this plan.

"I'm going out for a drink with some of the language teachers at McKinley." Will lied, slipping on his jacket. The truth was he'd received a text from Emma asking him to go to her house as soon as possible.

"How long will you be?"

"An hour or so. Call Kendra or something, yeah? Love you babe." He nodded. Terri rolled her eyes and fell back against the pillow.

He opened the door and left the apartment. Closing the door behind him, he reached in his jeans pocket for his phone and text Emma back.

_On my way xxx _

The reply he got back was in seconds.

_Please hurry. Xo _

Something was definitely up, he knew it. Emma was never normally this… 'tense' even via mobile. He knew that her and Ken were no longer together which made him feel better. But he was still with Terri.

Emma's apartment was about a 20 minute walk away from his house. He had to walk because he had told Terri he was going out drinking. He'd already created a huge web of lies and he couldn't tell anymore.

_I'm walking as fast as I can baby, are you sure you're okay? X _

Just as he got near Emma's he received this reply.

_I think I will be, I just need you now. Xo _

The text was worrying him even more, what was the matter with her? It wasn't often Emma asked him to her house, it was too risky. If anyone saw them together, they'd be in serious trouble.

He walked into the building and went up straight to Emma's apartment. Looking to see if anyone was around, he tapped on the door three times.

Emma opened the door quickly and Will stepped inside. She looked so… he didn't know how to describe it. Her luscious ginger hair had been scrapped back into a ponytail and she was wearing her pyjamas. It wasn't often he saw her in those… Her face was scrubbed free of any makeup. Yet she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Coffee?" she asked, while biting her lip. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

He asked her what had been pondering his mind for about an hour. "What's the matter Emma, are you okay?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, but first, coffee."

She filled two cups with hot water and placed the kettle down. The coffee was soon made and she stirred it, his eyes never leaving the back of her. The pressure inside of her was increasing.

She picked up the two cups and took them into the lounge. Placing them on the coffee table near the sofa she told him to sit with her.

Will noticed her skin was pale, paler than usual.

"Emma, you're shaking." Then she burst into tears.

"Will, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "You're never going to forgive me." His arms instantly flew around her body, holding her.

"I'm sure it's fine Em." He placed a kiss on her cheek and she looked at him full on in the eyes.

She sobbed into his shoulder, leaving wet patches on his shirt. "It's not."

"Sssh," he whispered in her ear waiting for her to stop crying. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm not sure how to tell you, you'd probably hate me and go back to her."

Will ran his hair through his curls. He was just so anxious and the suspense was killing him.

She took his hand from her lap and placed it on her stomach.

"Will, I'm p-pregnant." She breathed awaiting his reaction. Will's eyes widened. _Two woman pregnant…_

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, my period was late and I did the test… I've been feeling sick, and oh I knew it!" she threw her head into her hands while he sat frozen in shock.

"We used protection though!"

"Protection isn't always 100% is it?" she snapped at him growing red in the cheeks. "I knew this was going to happen, you're going to leave me aren't you?"

"No, of course I'm not!"

She started to cry again, the tears falling even faster than before.

"I never imagined it would be like this. Me, pregnant. But with a man cheating on his pregnant wife. I wanted us to be in a loving, stable relationship in a nice house and we had money and oh gosh."

"What are you doing to do with … it?"

"It…? Will, it's our child! I'm going to keep it, of course I am! You know I don't believe in abortion. I cannot take my own child's life."

Will didn't know how to reply. How could he let this happen? Were they going have to come clean? There was no way he could leave Emma on her own, that was out of the question. She was just so vulnerable and she had OCD. How could she survive for 9 months with life growing inside of her alone and even when it was born?

"Just think of the looks I'm going to get! Especially Ken, we've practically only just split up, he'll find out about us." Her cheek was swollen where she had been biting it.

"I would never leave you, because I love you."

"Are you sure you don't tell me that to make me feel better?" Emma admitted. This was how she felt a lot, and it was time she admitted it.

"No, I mean it."

"Prove it then."

Will sighed. "Emma, as much as I'd like to make passionate love against this sofa right now, we have this to be speaking about."

"Just kiss me then."

Instantly, his breath hitched when he leaned in. His hand slid to her cheek as their lips moulded together. The kisses were slow and loving.

"I just need you so badly," she whispered in his ear as he placed kisses down her neck. His hand made its way to the back of her head and he pulled out her ponytail.

"You have me."

"Leave her, then."

Will pulled back. "What?"

"I said leave her." The words that slipped from her tongue seemed so foreign. Never had she been so forward.


End file.
